Cheetah Girls 3
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Set after the movie. Mostly Joaquin and Dorinda


Chapter One

Dorinda Thomas could not believe where she was. She looked straight ahead. Joaquin. Tovar was standing there, waiting for her, smiling. She glanced down at herself. Thanks to Luc, she was wearing a very pretty wedding dress. Something she could not afford. It was backless and sleeveless. Dorthea demanded that she make the dress and both Luc and Dorinda agreed. A few more steps and she would be at the altar.

Joaquin looked stunning. He had on the traditional tux, but looked very catching. He remembered when he had proposed to Dorinda. At first she was shocked. After she had time to sit and think about it, she agreed. He couldn't blame her though. He was twenty-one and she was only eighteen.

When she reached the altar, she handed Chanel her bouquet and held out her hand, waiting for Joaquin to take it, just like they had rehearsed. Once he took it, they faced the priest together.

"You look beautiful." He said to her.

"And you look very handsome." She replied.

"Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Count Joaquin Tovar and Dorinda Thomas together in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Mrs. Bosco, Dorinda's foster mother said, standing up. She sat back down.

"Do you, Joaquin, take Dorinda to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Si, I do." He replied, squeezing her hand. He turned to Luc, who was his best man and retrieved the wedding band. Smiling, he placed it upon her finger.

"Do you, Dorinda, take Joaquin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She said. She got the ring from Chanel and placed it on the man she loved.

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a moment's silence, he continued. "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Joaquin lifted Dorinda's veil. "You look really beautiful." He said, captivated by her beauty.

"You already said that." Dorinda smiled.

"Kiss her already." Angel called from the pews. Dorinda laughed, placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips against his.

"It gives me great pleasure to present to the public for the very first time, Count and Countess Joaquin Tovar." The guests erupted into cheer.

- - - - - - - - -

The doors of the church opened and Joaquin and Dorinda emerged. On both sides of the steps, their guests were congratulating them and throwing rice.

Luc opened the door to their limo. "See you at the reception."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Since Christmas the was day before and there was snow on the ground, they decided to have the reception at Manhattan Magnet's Gymnasium. Thanks to Galleria, Angel, and Drinka, the room was transformed from a smelly gym to a wedding reception. Blue, white and pink balloons were every where. Flowers were at every table. The wedding cake was displayed in the middle.

The happy newlyweds were seated in chairs that, when put together, formed a heart. All the legal adults were drinking champagne, and all the minors were drinking white grape juice.

Luc tapped his glass. "As best man, it is my duty to say something nice about the couple." There were laughs among the guests. "But in all seriousness, I have never seen two souls who fit together like Dorinda and Joaquin. They have gone through the same struggles and they have the same interests. They love dancing and are very, very good at it. I see this marriage as an example of love for another person. So, will you join me in blessing them." He raised his glass. "To Joaquin and Dorinda."

The other guests raised their glasses. "To Joaquin and Dorinda."

Just then, Chanel got up at the microphone. "It's time to get the party started, but before we do that, Joaquin and Dorinda need to grace us with their first dance as husband and wife."

Joaquin led Dorinda out to the dance floor. Suddenly, 'Dance with Me' by Drew Seeley came on. Dorinda looked at him. "You remembered our song."

"How could I forget. It is the one we danced to when we first met." He replied.

At the tables, their guests sighed. Joaquin and Dorinda looked amazing together. Dorthea grabbed Franco's hand, Juanita rested her head on Luc's shoulders, and Galleria and Angel shared a kiss. Aramet looked at Randolph, love in her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When the song ended, Joaquin attempted to lead Dorinda back to their seats but Aqua stopped them. "It's time to cut the cake."

Hand in hand, they each cut two slices and fed them to each other. "It's about time that Joaquin and Dorinda leave or they'll miss their plane." Juanita said.

"But Dorinda has to throw the bouquet." Galleria protested.

Dorinda went to the front of the room, turned her back to the crowd and threw. She could hear the unmarried women scramble for the flowers. When she turned around, Galleria had the bouquet firmly in her grasp. "It looks like Galleria will be the next to marry." Dorinda stated. Galleria looked at Angel and turned red.

Joaquin looked down at his watch. "I'm sorry, but if we don't leave now, we'll never make it to our honeymoon." He said, taking Dorinda's hand.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"I'm letting them use my villa." Luc answered.

With one last wave goodbye, the happy couple's limo took them to the airport.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Dorinda giggled as Joaquin carried her over the threshold. "If there is anything you need at all, just call for us." Senora Reynosa stated.

"I think we'll be fine." Joaquin said.

"Actually, why don't you and Senor Reynosa take the next couple days off. We'll call if we need anything." Dorinda said.

"Gracias." Senora Reynosa said, shutting the door to their room.

"Now, where were we?" Joaquin asked, kissing her once more.

"Right here." Dorinda replied, slipping out of her wedding dress.


End file.
